In recent years, wafer level packaging technique has attracted lots of attention as an appropriate manufacturing technique for sensor devices with chip size package (CSP).
For example, Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 2005-251898 discloses a manufacturing technique for a wafer level package structure 200, as shown in FIGS. 29A and 29B. That is, a sensor wafer 210 and a package wafer 220 are arranged in a face-to-face relation to each other, as shown in FIG. 29A. The sensor wafer 210 has a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) element 211 and a metal wiring (outgoing electrode) 217 electrically connected to a sensing portion (not shown) of the MEMS element 211. The package wafer 220 has a through-hole wiring 224 electrically connected with the metal wiring 217 and a concave portion 221 providing a space for airtightly sealing the MEMS element 211. Then, by forming a wafer level bonding between the sensor wafer 210 and the package wafer 220, as shown in FIG. 29B, the wafer level package structure 200 is obtained. Finally, plural sensor devices are separated from the wafer level package structure 200.
On a surface facing the package wafer 220 of the sensor wafer 210, a metal layer 218 is formed to surround the MEMS element 211 of the sensor body and the metal wiring 217 electrically connected to the MEMS element 211. On the other hand, a metal layer 228 surrounding the concave portion 221 is formed on a surface facing the sensor wafer 210 of the package wafer 220. In addition, a wiring layer 219 electrically connected to the metal wiring 217 is formed at an inner side of the metal layer 218 on the sensor wafer 210, and a wiring layer 229 electrically connected to the through-hole wiring 224 is formed at an inner side of the metal layer 228 on the package wafer 220. In the above-described wafer level package structure 200, the metal layer 218 of the sensor wafer 210 is bonded to the metal layer 228 of the package wafer 220 through a soldering portion 238 such as AuSn, and the wiring layer 219 of the sensor wafer 210 is bonded to the wiring layer 229 of the package wafer 220 through a soldering portion 239.
As the MEMS element 211, acceleration sensors and gyro sensors are well known. As the acceleration sensors, there are piezoresistance-type and capacitance-type acceleration sensors. The piezoresistance-type acceleration sensor is capable of detecting acceleration according to a change in resistance value resulting from a strain of a piezoresistive element as a gauge resistance caused when the acceleration is applied. The capacitance type acceleration sensor is capable of detecting acceleration according to a change in electric capacitance between stationary and movable electrodes when the acceleration is applied. In the piezoresistance-type acceleration sensor, there are cantilever type and double-supported beam type acceleration sensors. The cantilever type acceleration sensor is formed with a rectangular frame portion, a weight portion disposed inside of the frame portion, and a flexible beam portion connected at its one end to the weight portion such that the weight portion is movable relative to the frame portion. On the other hand, the double-supported beam type acceleration sensor is formed with a frame portion, a weight portion disposed inside of the frame portion, and a pair of flexible beam portions extending in opposite directions from the weight portion and configured to support the weight portion to be movable relative to the frame portion. In recent years, acceleration sensors for detecting acceleration with respect to each of three directions orthogonal to each other have been also proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 2004-109114 and No. 2004-233072. The acceleration sensors has a frame portion, a weight portion disposed inside of the frame portion, and four flexible beam portions extending in four directions and configured to support the weight portion so as to be movable relative to the frame portion.
In the above-described wafer level package structure 200, however, a prescribed amount of solder is supplied to the metal layer 228 and the wiring layer 229 by a solder shooting method to bond between the metal layers (218, 228) and between the wiring layers (219, 229). Then, a reflow soldering process is performed to a layered structure of the sensor wafer 210 and the package wafer 220. Therefore, when using the piezoresistance-type acceleration sensor body as the MEMS element 211, there is a problem that variations in sensor characteristics increase because residual stress at the vicinity of the bonding interface has an influence on the flexible beam portion(s). It is estimated that such an influence of the residual stress increases as the sensor device is downsized.